fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Nonaka Miki
Years Old |height= 157cm |group= Nogizaka46 |Team= 2nd Generation |debuted= May, 2013 / 2nd Generation |colour= 8b57ad |}} Nonaka Miki is a member of Nogizaka46's 2nd Generation. Trivia * Specialties: Conversational English, backflips, piano * Hobby: Collecting cute things or goods of cute characters * Favorite Music Genres: Western, instrumental * Favorite Sport: Gymnastics * Motto: Warau kado niwa fuku kitaru! (笑う門には福来たる！; Good fortune and happiness will come to those who smile!) * Favorite Color: White * Favorite Food: Katsudon, Chelsea hard candies * Least Favorite Food: Chinese food (especially shumai and ankake), gyoza, fried rice, ramen * Has a younger sister named Miyu. * Has a pet cat named "Rena-chan". * Due to her father's job, she lived in the United States for eight years. She lived in the state of Illinois from 2001 to 2004 and in the state of Alabama from 2004 to 2010. During her time in Alabama, she attended Applause fine arts school. * In September 2013, she took the Test of English for International Communication (TOEIC) at her school in Shizuoka, which she scored 795 on the exam. She is also grade 2 in the EIKEN Test in Practical English Proficiency (STEP Eiken). * Dislikes birds. * Her favorite facial feature is her right dimple, and her favorite body parts are her clavicles. * Likes to say "nanka nee~" and "ano nee~". * Is proud of her English and English pronunciation. * Thinks she's both a boke and a tsukkomi, even though her friends always tell her she's an airheaded boke. * Has bad eyesight, so she has to wear contacts, and sometimes, glasses. * Thinks that in a previous life she was a cat. * If God could grant her one thing, she would wish to be full of happiness for her entire life. * She would bring Doraemon to a deserted island. * Is good with dance and artistic gymnastics. * Before she goes to sleep, she listens to music or plays the piano. * Is left-handed. * Her childhood dream was to become a back dancer for Miley Cyrus. * Sometimes writes parts of her blog in English. * Has anemia. * Believes in Santa Claus and was sad that she did not get a present from him in 2014. * Wants to learn to speak Chinese because language interpreters she had met in the past could speak English, Japanese, and Chinese. She would also be able to speak with many more people. * Her favorite place in Tokyo is the Pompompurin Café in Shibuya. * If she did not become an idol, she believes she would have gone back to America to study abroad. * On June 12, 2015, she released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray, Greeting ~Nonaka Miki~. * Was diagnosed with an avulsion fracture of the base of the fifth metatarsal (dancer's fracture) and a ligament injury in her heel in January 2016. She required 4 weeks of recovery, and was not able to participate in several events during the month of February. * On February 12, 2016, it was announced that she would provide the English narration for Shizuoka Asahi TV's annual music documentary program ch223 music pinkiss ~Ponyo Trio Nihon Ichi no Sotsugyou Ryokou!?~. The original Japanese narration was broadcast February 20, and Nonaka's English narration was broadcast on February 26. * On February 14, 2017, she announced on her blog that she would star in her first drama, an episode of Otona e Novel on February 23, 2017. * On February 5, 2018, it was announced that RakutenTV, who made a deal with the NBA last October for exclusive online distribution rights in Japan, have appointed Nonaka as an official NBA ambassador and she has traveled to New York City for her first week of training. She would be working alongside former Berryz Koubou member Tokunaga Chinami, who had been studying English abroad. On February 19, 2018, she announced that she was the ambassador for the Los Angeles Lakers. * On December 13, 2018, it was announced that she would be halting idol activities until mid-February 2019 to study abroad as a short term student to improve her English skills. She left Japan at the end of December and would continue updating her blog during her time abroad. * On December 21, 2018, she announced that her work as a Rakuten NBA 32 ambassador would conclude at the end of year. * On February 8, 2019, she returned to Japan from her study abroad. * On June 11, 2019, she opened an official Instagram account. Singles Participation 'Nogizaka46 A-Sides' * Taiyou Knock Category:Nogizaka46 2nd Generation Category:1999